The One Word Story
This story originated on the Creepypasta Wiki Fun and Games Board. Started by TacoExpress, the objective was to have each user add one word to the story, creating...well, this. Misspellings and punctuation were kept from the original. ---- Once Martha ate me because aliens ate Martha and shit was shat. After I flew high into miracles while Marths Griffons ate chased and shat tacos Cleric decided that she'd eat BABIES for money; shots were supplied by Fur and seahorses. Sweatshop where terrible zebras go ate aliens with Martha while I start sleeping next to Emma Stone which felt erotically unpleasant that Emma Stone got stoned on drugs and delicious hot dogs and crickets then she killed Spock with spoons and potatoes while you ate chainsaw penises. Suddenly, God started breakdancing with his Obama struck but Spongebob was high and Obama crack relaxed meth while shat bullets that bacon. Well, I Oak believe that bitches be were on the train trippin' balls. Oak decided he'd lick Ash's limosine while potatoes killed rollercoasters. Poopie was enjoying his time in Poop Land Beaver used to be skinless. Kirby is swallowing Moose because he ate Cleric's manuscripts when my rabbit urine touched me on my face with feces and soup. Nicholas choked Martha with wires and cheese doodles soup while Chuck Testa masturbated to PJ in a bus smoking many buds while man ate zombie butts drinking orange soda and PJ fucked Bob's pickle. Fur decided to eat burgers with marmalade. Since Pikachu was baffled Ash ripped his hat and bit my leg," yesterday said, Martha then reincarnated as a parasite. Johnson zapped my nose with cows shit, groping Martha's left arm with chicken's teeth that smelled sublime. I indulged in murderery and feasted cake that smelled like semen delicious. I swear I'll never do herojiuancain again. Chuck dies screaming "Oh shit!" Martha yells "YOU ARE SOON SHOT" then pulls Joe's potato out and Johnson masturbates giving semen. Meanwhile Martha stabbed bananas and Bill Nye the accountent guy who is dead. Ampersands was very naked and mentally derailed. Barry stabbed his testicles' WiiU that's made in China and black. Martha is drinking blood but diluted bananas into slippers thus slipping. The donkey jacked a helicopter n ass and shit then spoke "Ash never kill yourself or you but always slaughter gorillas and goats." Obama then kills Romney meanwhile Martha rapes Martha because she was trying to get poisoned by rattlesnakes. One snake became demons then Oni took Hiroshi over Navi to massacre town residents flee from them. Fur Bots Martha from rattlesnakes eating churros kicking dead pidgeons over a barrel of ketchup. Martha thought mashmallows were delicious promptly eaten 13 cheese wheels. Food babies eating contest where Canadians ate fetuses and Mew didn't give life to any ropes in antartica because reasons. Giygas, creepily spat upon skeletons made by demons because they noticed a game called TD.exe. The game was cursed and suddenly, A SKELETON POPPED OUT. Category:And then a skeleton popped out Category:Potty Humor Category:Demins and Debbils Category:Wall of Text Category:Skeletons Category:WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS SHIT Category:The Title Is A Lie Category:NSFW Category: Originally on Trollpasta Wiki